Άρείων
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Sous un charme le Survivant n'est pas celui que tout le monde pense. Ceux qui pensent être ses amis sont sûrement ses ennemis et dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes brille une étincelle de ruse. Et bientôt une surprise de sa famille débarquera à Poudlard. Bientôt arrivera la bataille finale. Et si derrière ce Gryffondor se cachait un Serpentard... / Yaoi ! SSOC / DMPJ / HPLV
1. Prologue

**Et voici une nouvelle fiction. Je sais que j'en ai plein d'autres en cours et qu'elles n'avancent vraiment pas vite du tout mais voilà... J'avais envie !  
Enfin bref. **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Il était bientôt minuit et tout le monde dormait dans le château de Poudlard. Enfin presque tout le monde. Dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, une silhouette s'échappa et se faufila dans les couloirs le plus silencieusement possible. Évitant Rusard et Miss Teigne et saluant les tableaux encore éveillés avec respect, elle s'arrêta finalement devant l'un d'eux dans les cachots. Il représentait un énorme serpent aux écailles émeraudes et couronné d'une couronne d'argent, il était magnifique. La silhouette inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut et la majestueuse créature le lui rendit avant de se mettre à siffler.

 _ **\- Bonsoir petit être. Je suppose que tu viens voir le maître.**_

 _ **\- Bonsoir Silaz. Effectivement, je viens le voir...**_

 _ **\- Tu n'as toujours pas le mot de passe j'imagine.**_ Soupira le reptile.

 ** _\- Mais tu vas quand même me laisser entrer j'imagine._** Soupira faussement à son tour son interlocuteur.

Un rire secoua le serpent et le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une porte que le promeneur nocturne poussa. Il gloussa en entendant la dernière phrase qui était quelque chose du genre " ** _On se demande ce qu'il fait à Gryffondor_** "  
Mais son gloussement s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand la lumière de la pièce où il se trouvait s'alluma brusquement et qu'une voix impérieuse et glaciale retentit :

\- **Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici Potter ?**

Le jeune homme manqua de faire une crise cardiaque à cette apparition de son professeur de potions dans toute sa gloire : Severus Snape. Le visage de ce dernier était déformé par la colère. Il ouvrit la bouche et... explosa de rire sous le regard furieux de son élève " _honnis_ ".

 **\- Sev...** Gronda celui-ci.

\- **Si tu voyais ta tête.** Ricana l'adulte. **Trop drôle.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle stupide sangsue, tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- C'était le but...**

 **\- Il se passe quoi là ?** Demanda un jeune homme blond, aux yeux argents en entrant dans la salle de classe.

\- **Rien.** Grommela Harry en fusillant Severus qui était repartit dans un fou rire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le nouvel arrivant et voyant qu'il allait s'incliner, il l'arrêta.

\- **Draco Malfoy. Si tu t'inclines devant moi et ose m'appeler " _Seigneur_ ", je te castre. **Gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

 **\- Mais...** Commença le blond.

 **\- Est-ce bien clair ?** Le coupa-t-il.

\- **Oui Sei... Harry.** Se reprit-il en avisant les émeraudes furieuses du jeune homme devant lui.

Draco baissa la tête tout penaud et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver trop mignon.

\- **Draco...** Reprit-il plus doucement. **Tu es mon ami et non un quelconque sujet. Je te considère comme mon égal donc tu m'appelles Harry. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne d'accord ?**

Le blond hocha la tête avant que le brun ne l'enferme dans une étreinte rassurante. Étreinte à laquelle il répondit bien vite.

 **\- Comme c'est touchant.** Intervint Severus en écrasant une fausse larme.

\- **La ferme le vieux.** Riposta aussitôt le jeune Potter en relâchant le petit blond.

 **\- T'es plus vieux que moi.** Fit remarquer le professeur.

 **\- Même pas vrai d'abord !** Harry pointa son corps du doigt.

\- **Mentalement parlant...**

 **\- C'est pas pareil.**

 **\- Ben si.**

 **\- Nan.**

 **\- Si**

 **\- Nan.**

 **\- Si**

 **\- NAN !**

 **\- Mais s...**

 **\- Bon sinon pourquoi tu es là ?** Les interrompit Draco en fixant son supérieur et ami.

Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire éclatant et les yeux brillant.

 **\- Je vais voir mon père ! Linta m'a dit qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer !** S'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur place.

Draco haussa élégamment un sourcil devant les gamineries du Survivant alors que derrière eux Severus souriait doucement à la joie de vivre de ses deux protégés.

\- **Et après,** reprit Harry avec le même grand sourire, **je vais rendre une petite visite à mon serpent préféré !**

Le jeune Malfoy hocha la tête et offrit un grand sourire au lion avant de lui demander s'il n'était pas un peu en retard. Ce dernier avisa l'heure sur l'horloge de la salle de potion avant de se précipiter à l'arrière du bureau du professeur. Il fit un signe d'au revoir aux deux hommes encore dans la salle avant de disparaître par la trappe qui se trouvait sous le bureau.

\- **Tu as une idée de ce peut être cette fameuse bonne nouvelle ?** Demanda Draco à son parrain lorsque le Potter eut disparu.

\- **Aucune idée.** Répondit le plus âgé en haussant les épaules. **Même Triton n'a rien voulu me dire.**

* * *

 **Et voilà un mini mini mini prologue ! Bizarre ? Bof ? C'est vraiment court hein ?  
J'espère que vous aurez la curiosité de poursuivre votre lecture !  
**

 **Bisx ^_-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Voilà la suite ! Je publie dès que je peux hein ! Donc voilà, si je vous fait attendre je suis _presque_ désolée. _Presque._ **

**Coton-de-loup :** **Merci pour la review et voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! ^_-  
**

 **x-manga-Bleach-x :** **Hey Princesse ! Comment que tu vas ?! Je suis bien contente que ma fiction te plaise et espère que ça continuera comme ça. Je t'ai déjà remercié pour tes review mais ça fait tellement plaisir que je te redis merci encore une fois ! ^^ Oh et oui je sais déjà qu'il est possible de mourir d'impatience j'ai frôler la mort à plusieurs reprises figure-toi XD Bref, en espérant que ça te plaira encore !**

 **Faii269** **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera tout aussi intéressant pour toi =3**

 **TeZuKa j** **: Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !**

 **Et maintenant je vous laisse...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Harry se laissa glisser dans le tunnel jusqu'à atterrir dans une immense grotte dont la seule sortie était le trou d'eau devant lui. Le brun plongea rapidement et sans la moindre hésitation, nageant jusqu'à arriver dans les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard. Là, Harry s'arrêta quelques instants, savourant la sensation de retrouver son élément avec délectation. Il soupira de bonheur. Enfin !  
Bon il devait se dépêcher, son père l'attendait.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et relâcher sa magie petit à petit, brisant le charme d'apparence qui ne le quittait jamais. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une magnifique queue de poisson du même vert émeraude que ses yeux avait remplacé ses jambes, le collier de sa mère était désormais visible sur son torse nu, ses lunettes avaient disparu étant devenues inutiles et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés, lui arrivant maintenant aux épaules. Il fit également apparaître quelques uns de ses bijoux qu'il affectionnait tant et un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

\- **Enfin soi même...** Murmura-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Soulagé de son déguisement et heureux de ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie, Harry commença à nager, se dirigeant cette fois en direction de la cité des sirènes.  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé toutes les créatures lui foncèrent dessus pour le saluer chaleureusement. Le brun rit intérieurement en repensant à l'épreuve du lac durant sa quatrième année lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ça avait été un tout autre accueil. Harry les salua tour à tour joyeusement avant de se stopper lorsqu'il avisa plus loin un siren à la queue bleu saphir, aux yeux de la même couleur avec les cheveux noirs et un tridents argenté dans la main droite.

\- **Triton !** S'exclama-t-il en lui fonçant dessus pour lui faire un gros calin.

\- **Bonsoir petit frère.** Rit l'interpellé en le réceptionnant facilement avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Harry releva sa tête du cou de son demi-frère et le fixa de ses iris émeraudes avant de lui demander :

 **\- C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?**

 **\- Tu verras.** Se contenta de répondre mystérieusement le plus âgé. **Allez, Père nous attend.**

Les deux princes saluèrent le peuple aquatique de Poudlard avant de disparaître dans un portail qui venait tout juste de s'ouvrir derrière eux. Ils arrivèrent au plus profond de l'Atlantique, à l'entrée d'un gigantesque et magnifique palais de corail. Et c'est tout content d'être enfin de retour chez lui après de nombreuses années qu'Harry s'élança dans la bâtisse à toute vitesse.

Il traversa le palais jusqu'à arriver dans une salle immense au bout de laquelle se tenait un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan lui-même, il était habillé comme les guerriers grecs de l'Antiquité et autour et au-dessus de lui nageaient des centaines et des centaines de sirènes et poissons aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il se dégageait de cet homme une puissance qui imposait le respect et qui, Harry le savait, s'étendait sur toutes les eaux de la Terre. Le Dieu des mers et des Océans, Dieu des marins et des tremblements de terre : Poséidon.

\- **PAPA !**

L'interpellé se tourna vers son fils et eut un grand sourire quand ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras en riant. Le dieu referma ses bras sur le plus jeune youy en passant une main sur les cheveux noirs identiques aux siens, tirant un soupir appréciateur de son fils.

 **\- Aréion... Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.** Soupira le père. **L'océan était bien triste sans toi.**

Quelques hippocampes et sirènes appuyèrent les dire de leur souverain à grand renfort de cris sous le rire joyeux du revenant.

\- **Pourtant ça ne fait qu'une petite quinzaine d'années. Mais je comprend,** ricana-t-il, **je suis indispensable.**

Le dieu eut un petit rire et prit la parole.

 **\- Alors comment était ton escapade loin de ton père adoré ?** Demanda-t-il.

\- **Oh se fut assez sympas malgré beaucoup de déceptions. Les sorciers sont vraiment pitoyables à part quelques rares exceptions. Ils n'ont absolument pas évolué contrairement aux _moldus_.**

Poséidon fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, son fils reprit rapidement.

\- **Je te promets de tout te raconter en détail après mais d'abord, est-ce que tu pourrais enfin me dire ce qu'est cette bonne nouvelle !? S'il te plait !** Le supplia-t-il presque, ses yeux brillants de curiosité.

Le dieu des océans explosa de rire sous les regards rieurs de ses sujets et celui boudeur de son fils retrouvé. En voyant cela, le père rit encore plus en serrant son enfant dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de Triton derrière eux.

\- **Ne boude pas mon petit, je suis juste heureux de te retrouver inchangé.** Il le couva tendrement de ses yeux bleus. **Toujours aussi curieux, comme ta mère.**

Aréion lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de son paternel.

\- **Je t'ai donc fait venir, tout d'abord pour te revoir, tu me manquais beaucoup trop et il me semblait bien que ton identité sorcière était assez vieille pour que tu puisses t'éclipser discrètement.** Le brun toujours dans ses bras hocha la tête et attendit la suite avec impatience. **Et donc ta surprise c'est que... euh...**

Finalement le dieu se tut pour réfléchir. Le silence dura assez longtemps pour que Harry se redresse pour le fixer d'un regard inquisiteur.

\- **C'est ?** Le poussa-t-il de plus en plus impatient.

Poséidon plongea ses yeux dans les siens puis dit d'un air grave.

\- **J'ai oublié.**

Si il n'avait pas été assis, le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survécu en serait tombé sur le cul.

\- **QUOI !?** Hurla-t-il scandalisé.

Comment allait-il savoir maintenant ? Dans son dos Triton n'y tint plus et explosa de rire devant l'air indigné de son demi-frère et la plupart des êtres de la mer présents le rejoignirent dans son hilarité. Comprenant alors que l'on se fichait de lui, le jeune dieu aux yeux vert se tourna en direction de son père qui ricanait dans son coin pour lui faire les gros yeux.

A la surface de l'océan, la tempête commençait à se lever à la plus grande horreur des marins. Ils avaient annoncé du beau teps pour toute la semaine !

Les deux dieux s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le frère de Zeus ne souffle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- **Ton petit frère est en route pour te rendre visite très prochainement.**

Le Survivant du monde sorcier eut un grand sourire et demanda pour quand était prévu cette visite. Son père répondit qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et de joie son fils adoré l'embrassa, toute colère oubliée. Ils passèrent ensuite les heures suivantes en famille à parler de toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés loin les uns des autres qinsi que des évènements à venir. Au bout de presque 4h, Aréion se redressa et expliqua à son père et ses quelques frères et sœurs présents qu'il devait partir.

\- **Oh ! Tu vas voir ton cher et tendre.** Lui susurra moqueusement Triton juste assez fort pour que tous l'entendent.

Harry le fusilla rougit et le fusilla du regard avant d'embrasser son père une dernière fois et de disparaitre dans les profondeur de l'océan.

\- **Notre Prince a un promis ?** Demanda une jolie sirène aux cheveux verts.

\- **Il doit être adorable,** renchérit une autre, **j'ai hâte de le rencontrer.**

Ce matin-là, le rire de Poséidon résonna longuement dans tous les Océans et un léger tremblement de terre fit trembler l'Angleterre.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Hello ! Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre qui fut assez longue mais enfin le voilà !**

 **CelesteDiam1789 :** **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite !**

 **ausyam80** **: Salut ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera. Merci pour ta review !**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Ouah ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant. Moi aussi j'aimais bien l'idée d'un Voldy _adorable._ Heureusement qu'il n'a pas entendu la sirène il en aurait fait un syncope ^^ Merci pour ta review Lil's !**

 **beyourselfHP** **:** **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fiction jusqu'à la fin ^w^**

 **lydia aria demonia** **: Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voici la suite !**

 **Et voilà je vous laisse désormais lire ce nouveau chapitre en toute tranquillité...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Aréion alias Harry Potter sortit du portail qu'il avait ouvert avec un doux sourire. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait fait du bien de revoir sa famille. Et en plus son petit frère allait lui rendre visite ! Il avait tellement hâte. Cela faisait tout de même au moins quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Le jeune Dieu fit de nouveau disparaître sa queue de poisson pour retrouver ses deux jambes avant de nager tranquillement jusqu'à la surface du lac. Lorsqu'il fut sortit de l'eau, il fit disparaître la plupart de ses bijoux pour ne laisser que le collier de sa défunte mère autour de son cou. Le brun se contenta de faire apparaître jean noir pour ne pas se balader à poil et se dirigea en direction du manoir qui se dressait devant lui sans prêter attention au froid. Il longea silencieusement les nombreux couloirs de l'immense bâtisse tout en évitant les quelques sentinelles pour enfin arriver devant deux grandes portes sur lesquelles étaient gravés deux énormes basiliques qui le fixèrent de leurs yeux rouges.

 **\- Bonsoir jeune Prince.** Sifflèrent-ils alors que ce dernier les caressait du bout des doigts.

 **\- Bonsoir mes amis, me laisseriez -vous passer ?** Sans même répondre, les deux majestueuses créatures inclinèrent leurs grosses têtes et les portes s'ouvrirent juste assez pour qu'il puisse se faufiler à l'intérieur.

La pièce était entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité mais le jeune Potter voyait dans le noir grâce à un sortilège qu'il s'était lancé en entrant dans le manoir. Aussi il atteignit le lit qui trônait au centre de la pièce sans le moindre problème et grimpa sur le matelas en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller l'homme qui y dormait. Ce dernier bougea dans son sommeil et attrapa le brun par la taille pour le serrer contre son torse puissant. Le jeune squatteur ricana avant de cacher son visage dans le cou de celui qu'il aimait et s'endormit avec bonheur lorsque la fatigue le rattrapa.

Ce fut de douces caresses dans son dos et un léger baiser sur son front qui le réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de se blottir un peu plus contre la source de chaleur à ses côtés. Un ricanement s'éleva dans le silence la pièce, le poussant à ouvrir un œil, puis le deuxième. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent deux rubis moqueurs.

 **\- Bonjour mon Ange.** Murmura l'homme d'une voix profonde et caressante.

 **\- 'lut.** Répondit le petit brun d'une voix ensommeillé sans pourtant faire mine de vouloir bouger.

Mais lorsque son oreiller tenta de se redresser, le petit Dieu grogna et usa de sa magie pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le matelas. Et c'est sous le rire de sa victime qu'il se réinstalla confortablement avec la ferme intention de finir sa nuit en toute tranquillité. Mais son amant ne semblait pas de cette avis et inversa leur position d'un coup de hanches pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

 **\- Tom...** Commença Aérion mais le susnommé l'empêcha de poursuivre en posant sa bouche sur les lèvres tentatrices du plus petit.

Le fils de Poséidon ne protesta pas et gémit de bonheur en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du mage noir pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, celui connu sous le nom de Voldemort posa sa tête contre le torse d'Aréion et ferma les yeux pour écouter les battements apaisants du cœur de celui-ci ainsi que profiter des caresses que lui procurait la main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu m'as manqué aussi.** Marmonna Aréion faisant ricaner le mage noir contre lui.

 **\- Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette petite visite surprise ?**

 **\- Papa m'a donné rendez-vous cette nuit et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien passer te voir sur le chemin du retour !** Répondit le dieu en fermant les yeux.

Voyant que le dieu était en train de se rendormir, Tom se redressa et s'appliqua à recouvrir la moindre surface de peau visible de baisers et de caresses. Sous ces attentions Aréion ne put que se laisser faire et soupirer de plaisir. Ça lui avait tellement manqué.

Voldemort remonta et finit en lui mordillant férocement le cou jusqu'à y laisser une marque. Le faux Harry Potter se redressa, une main sur son cou et le fusilla du regard.

 **\- Et comment je fais pour cacher ça maintenant ?**

 **\- Tu ne le caches pas.** Répondit simplement Tom Riddle très fier de lui.

 **\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va subir les regards et les questions des curieux ni les rumeurs débiles !** S'exclama le plus petit furieux.

 **\- Tu es à moi.** Grogna le mage noir alors que ses yeux viraient lentement mais sûrement au rouge.

Aréion stoppa net tous mouvement et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon e se gifla intérieurement en comprenant la cause de cette marque de possessivité. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ni touchés ce qui avait un peu fragilisé leur lien de compagnons. De plus sentir l'odeur d'un autre vampire sur lui, même s'il savait que Severus ne sera jamais plus qu'un ami, avait réveillé son instinct de créature surprotectrice. Aussi, même si il était un Dieu de l'Antiquité et magiquement bien plus puissant que son amant, Aréion offrit son cou à Tom en guise de soumission.

 **\- Je suis à toi.**

 **\- Prouve-le moi.** Gronda la créature avec amusement à son oreille.

Aréion frissonna et ses yeux s'assombrir de désir sous le regard rouge rubis du mage noir. La seconde qui suivit il lui sauta dessus pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué.

 **XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXX**

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que les deux hommes sortirent des appartements de Voldemort sous les sifflements moqueurs des deux basiliques de la porte. Aréion tenta de ne pas rougir et de s'éloigner dignement sans boiter tout en ignorant les trois crétins qui ricanaient derrière lui. Finalement Tom eut pitié de lui et le rattrapa pour le porter jusqu'à la salle à manger où il demanda une potion anti-douleur à l'un des elfes de maison.

 **\- Tu aurais pu faire plus doucement.** Grommela Aréion avec mauvaise foi

 **\- C'est toi qui demandais plus je te signale.** Rétorqua Riddle avec un sourire mutin.

Alors que le fils de Poséidon s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte de la pièce de nouveau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lucius Malefoy et sa femme Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari Rodolphus Lestrange, le frère de celui-ci Rabastan Lestrange et Rodolphus Black. Chacun d'entre eux saluèrent leurs Seigneurs d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir à leur place autour de la table. Harry leur offrit un sourire à chacun et Tom un hochement de tête en retour. Lorsqu'il furent tous assit, les plats apparurent sur la table d'un seul coup. Ils commencèrent à manger et après quelques minutes de silence Lucius prit la parole :

 **\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence mon Prince ?** Demanda-t-il à Aérion qui n'avait pas quitté les genoux de son amant.

Le jeune dieu arrêta net l'ascension de sa fourchette vers sa bouche et fusilla le blond des yeux.

 **\- Lucius...** Susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui fit frissonner toutes les personnes autour de la table. **Si tu m'appelles encore une seul fois comme ça tu ne pourras plus dormir sur tes deux oreilles.**

L'aristocrate déglutit et hocha la tête sous les gloussements de sa femme. Leur Prince était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et d'attentionné mais il pouvait parfois être aussi froid et dangereux que leur Seigneur. Il n'était pas leur Prince pour rien.  
Lucius se racla la gorge et lança un regard mauvais à sa femme qui se moquait toujours de lui avant de reprendre la parole :

 **\- Comment doit-on vous appeler alors ?**

Aérion leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Ça faisait tout de même quelques années qu'il était avec Tom et que les Mangemorts le savaient et le connaissaient. Ça faisait des années qu'ils avaient la même discussion. Mais Lucius semblait vraiment tenir aux formules de politesse le bougre.

 **\- Tu sais bien que lorsque nous sommes qu'entre nous tu peux m'appeler...** Mais il fut couper par Rabastan

 **\- Princesse ?** S'exclama le cadet Lestrange avec l'air le plus innocent qui lui était possible de faire.

Puis il éclata de rire en voyant le fils de Poséidon le regarder avec ébahissement. Régulus s'étouffa avec son verre et Rodolphus tenta de rire discrètement. Mais aucun ne vit les yeux émeraude de Aérion briller d'un éclat vengeur. Ils auraient dû. Mais tous sentirent parfaitement les litres d'eau absolument gelés leur tomber dessus. Les rires des trois hommes se stoppèrent nets alors que Narcissa et Bellatrix ne se gênaient pas pour exploser de rire à leur tour devant les têtes de poissons hors de l'eau des victimes.

Aérion retourna à son petit déjeuner avec un petit sourire satisfait. Bien fait pour eux ! Une princesse lui ? Peuh ! Et non, il ne boudait absolument pas ! Mais intérieurement il était très heureux de les retrouver tous. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien.

Dans son dos, le terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres avait observé toutes la scène avec amusement et ne s'était pas interposé le moins du monde lorsque son compagnon s'était fait _insulter_. Il faisait confiance à son premier cercle et puis Aérion était plus que capable de se défendre au besoin.  
Il posa un baiser papillon dans la nuque de son ange et serra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa taille. Celui-ci échangeait des insultes farfelues avec les frères Lestrange sous les rires des autres et Regulus contait les points.

Oui, il lui avait manqué.

* * *

 **Bon je trouve ce chapitre un peu gnangnan c'est vrai mais bon. J'espère qu'il vous a plut quand même !**

 **Bons Bisous Baveux Pandicornesques !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les gens ! Tout se passe bien de part chez vous ? moi tout va bien, tout va bien. Il fait froid et j'ai faim !**

 **Lilas Chupa** **: Hello ! Alors on ne connait pas l'âge de notre Ryry mais il est trèèèèèèèèèès vieux ! ^^ Merci pour ta review Lil's et j'espère que cette fiction te plaira toujours !**

 **CelestDiam1789 : Salut ! La rencontre avec le frère d'Aérion est pour bientôt, patience ! Et ses relations avec certaines personnes vont s'éclaircir dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! ^w^**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Il en avait marre. Non mais _vraiment_ marre. Il avait voulu profiter de son amant et de ses amis et était la journée entière avec eux. Il n'était rentré au château que le lendemain. Des fois il regrettait réellement d'avoir choisit l'identité du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier parce que être un élève lambda avait quand même pas mal d'avantage aussi. Aérion si reprit alors en se rappelant que si il n'avait pas pris la place du fils Potter à cette époque il n'aurait jamais pu rencontrer Tom et le séduire. Quoique... il aurait très bien pu revenir à l'époque où Tom était encore élève à Poudlard. Ça aurait pu marcher en plus !

 **\- Tu m'écoutes Harry ?** S'écria Hermione d'une voix stridente.

Sur le coup le jeune dieu cru perdre son audition de façon définitive. Non mais quelle idée de pousser de cris de banshee dans les oreilles des gens quand on était à cinq mètres d'eux ! Le jeune Gryffondor fusilla sa camarade de classe mais celle-ci n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit de sa voix désagréable :

 **\- Non mais tu te rends compte au moins de la portée de tes actes ! Soit un peu plus responsable bon sang ! Tu ne peux pas disparaître comme ça sans prévenir ! Dois-je te rappeler que...**

Le brun déconnecta rapidement et détourna les yeux du visage rouge de colère de Granger en soupirant. Argh! Très mauvaise idée. Il avait maintenant une vue magnifique sur le superbe spectacle de Ron Weasley en train de... manger ? Non, on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça _manger_ , se _goinfrer_ à la limite. Et encore c'était gentil. En fait il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur que pouvait infliger cette vision. Dégoûté Aérion détourna de nouveau les yeux.

 _ **Ben dis donc mon vieux, tu es bien entouré dis moi.**_ Pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avec une petite touche de désespoir.

Soudain un hurlement retentit dans la Grande Salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de Miss Parfaite qui hurlait sur le dernier Weasley cette fois. Ce dernier avait eu le malheur de tâcher sa robe et tentait vainement de s'excuser. À grand renfort de crachats et de morceaux de nourriture parce qu'il avait la bouche pleine. Furieuse Hermione le frappa, envoyant sa tête dans son assiette pleine et éclaboussant toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Aérion s'était protégé à l'aide d'un bouclier et il soupira en entendant les geignements de la brune aux cheveux bouclés parce qu'elle était désormais recouverte de nourriture.

Cette fois véritablement désespéré, Aérion laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec fracas en grommelant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ avait-il choisi de jouer le rôle que le monde sorcier et Dumbledore voulaient voir ? _Pourquoi_ avait-il choisi d'être le parfait petit Gryffondor ? Et grands dieux _pourquoi_ avait-il accepté de traîner avec ces deux abrutis sans cervelle et hypocrites qui se disaient sorciers ? Ah mais oui, il se souvenait maintenant... Parce qu'il avait trouvé ça marrant au début !

Aérion sentit une présence s'approcher de lui et il se redressa pour rencontrer le regard gris derrière des lunettes chelou de Dumbledore. _**Il faut vraiment qu'il prenne des cours de modes...**_ Pensa le fils de Poséidon en observant l'allure du vieux débris. Il ressemblait vraiment trop à un pédophile comme ça. Il se demandait vraiment comment des parents pouvaient accepter d'envoyer leurs enfants de onze ans dans une école où un mec pareil était directeur.

 **\- Mr Potter je vous veux dans mon bureau** ** _tout de suite_** **après le déjeuner.** Annonça la vieille chèvre avant de partir sans même attendre de réponse.

Okay... Il n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Mais pourquoi avait-il de jouer le jeu ?  
Aérion laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête contre le bois en geignant. Il avait envie de pleurer maintenant.

 **\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire Papa...**

Hermione l'entendit et afficha un sourire doux s'afficher sur son visage et dit d'un ton plein de pitié :

 **\- Ce n'est pas la faute de ton père Harry mais je suis sûre que Mr Potter ne t'en veut pas de là où il est.**

Son vis-à-vis ne répondit rien, il ne leva même pas les yeux sur elle. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire tellement cette fille le saoulait. Prenant cela pour de la honte, Hermione poursuivit sa tirade d'une voix doucereuse et dégoulinante de bons sentiments :

 **\- Je suis même sure que tes parents seraient fiers de toi si tu allais te repentir auprès du Professeur Dumbledore.**

Elle parlait du vieillard comme si c'était un dieu. C'était absolument dégoûtant. Et dire que la plupart des humains avaient classés l'existence des vrais Dieux à titre de mythe. Quelle bande de crétins.

Le brun aux yeux verts renifla et se leva pour sortir de la salle non sans lancer un sourire totalement faux à ses amis qui n'y virent que du feu et lui répondirent joyeusement.

 **\- Tu as raison Hermione, j'y vais.** Dit-il avant de se détourner d'eux.

Mais dès qu'il fut sûr que les deux abrutis ne voyaient plus son visage, il perdit son air de naïf stupide pour un regard méprisant et une moue de dégoût sous les regards étonnés de tous les élèves qui le virent. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'il y avait une certaine tension dans le trio d'or mais ils n'auraient jamais cru que le Grand Harry Potter puisse déprécier ses deux grands amis avec qui il restait depuis le début de sa scolarité.

 _ **Oui ben tout le monde peut faire des erreurs. Ne me regardez pas comme ça imbéciles, j'ai juste fait le mauvais choix !**_ Grogna Aérion intérieurement.

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la Grande Salle, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil Draco lui envoyer un baiser avec un sourire moqueur. Ce à quoi il répondit en lui tirant vaillamment la langue avec un regard assassin sous l'incompréhension de toute la Grand Salle. Quand il eut disparu dans les couloirs les chuchotements augmentèrent en degré d'assourdissement. Tous se demandait ce qui pouvait bien arriver au Survivant pour qu'il agisse aussi bizarrement. Il semblait ne plus avoir de bons contacts avec Weasley et Granger et avait presque paru amical avec Malefoy. Mais c'était impossible ! N'est-ce pas ?  
Et alors que le trouble était à son comble, Severus Rogue ricanait joyeusement dans son coin.

Dans le couloirs, Aérion avait fait un détour et marchait le plus lentement possible. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'un tête à tête avec Dumby-Tête-de-Navet, c'est pourquoi il prenait son temps. Il allait encore devoir baisser la tête et écouter le vieil homme insulter Tom. Il savait bien que tout ce que disait le vieux sorcier sénile était faux mais il était toujours agacé et devait toujours réprimer la tentation de lui dire à quel point Voldemort était en fait quelqu'un de génial et de bien mieux que lui. Pas sûr qu'il le prenne très bien.

Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Dumbledore l'inquiétait outre mesure. Il était parfaitement capable de se défendre contre lui. Ce n'était pas un sorcier de pacotille, aussi puissant soit-il, qui pourrait le mettre en difficulté, lui me fils de Poséidon et de Demeter !

Mais malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour Dumby, la situation amusait et arrangeait son amant qui lui avait alors demandé de maintenir son rôle de parfait Gryffondor. Parce que Tom ne voulait pas qu'Aérion s'implique trop dans la guerre. Avec un Dieu de l'Olympe il serait forcément allé beaucoup plus vite dans sa conquête du Monde Sorcier mais il voulait faire ça par lui-même. Et Aérion avait parfaitement compris le désir de l'homme qu'il aimait et s'y était plié de bonne grâce. Bon il regrettait un peu parfois quand même, par exemple quand Ron et Hermione lui faisaient une scène comme ce matin. Le nombre de fois où il aurait apprécié leur tordre leurs petits cous fragiles. Le faux Potter ricana sadiquement.  
Et puis, techniquement il aurait pu le faire ce matin. Parce que Tom lui avait dis qu'il pourrait laisser tomber les masques lors de sa septième année, soit celle-ci, parce qu'il voulait jouer son dernier coup cette année-là. Et c'est Aérion qui cette fois avait demandé à Tom de ronger son frein parce que son frère avait prévu de lui rendre une petite visite au château. Et ça pourrait être tellement amusant !

Il avait alors demandé d'attendre l'arrivé de son frère. Tom avait accepté et il devait maintenant faire le petit Gryffondor, parfait petit pion de Dumbledore jusqu'à ce que son cadet ne débarque à l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait vraiment hâte ! Un nouveau ricanement lui échappa alors qu'il imaginait déjà toutes les frasques qu'ils pourront faire. Les pauvres petits sorciers anglais allaient souffrir !

Il releva la tête et vit alors qu'il était tout prêt du bureau de l'autre addicte aux bonbons au citron. Il gémit lamentablement en ralentissant encore le pas. Il n'avait _vraiment_ pas envie. Là tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'être avec Tom dans leur lit au Manoir Serpentard pour dormir. Ou pas d'ailleurs. Rien que de pensait à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la nuit dernière lui envoyait des papillons dans le ventre.

Soudain un cri le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour insulter le crétin qui avait osé lui faire peur mais son insulte mourut dans sa bouche lorsqu'il avisa l'énorme aigle perché à la fenêtre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel aigle en plus ! Aérion écarquilla les yeux sous le choc quand il reconnu l'animal.

 **\- Hermès ?** L'oiseau de proie l'observa d'un air moqueur et s'envola pour atterrir à ses pieds. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

À peine les serres de l'aigle eurent-elles touchées les dalles du sol que ce dernier se transforma en un beau jeune homme avec un chapeau et des converses ailés. Il était habillé d'un jean troué, d'un tee-shirt gris et d'un blouson en cuir noir.

 **\- Salut Aérion !** Répondit-il avec un grand sourire charmeur. **Que crois-tu que je fasse ici ? J'ai un message pour toi bien sûr !**

 **\- Oh ! Bien sûr...** Le fils Poséidon blanchit alors d'un seul coup. **Je n'ai rien fait de mal hein ! C'est pas Tonton Zeus qui va m'engueuler ?**

Le messager des Dieux ricana et le trouvant adorable il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans le cou fin du plus petit et respira son odeur avec délectation.

 **\- Tu sens la mer...** Soupira Hermès.

Aérion se dégagea de la prise de son cousin et le repoussa gentiment.

 **\- Bien sûr, je suis tout de même le fils de la Mer. Je suis déjà pris Hermès, on ne pourra plus faire comme avant.**

Son interlocuteur fit la moue mais acquiesça avec compréhension. Il n'était pas rare chez les Dieux de l'Olympe qu'ils aient des relations entre eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas toujours s'attacher à des humains, ils mourraient bien trop rapidement. Aussi Aérion et Hermès avaient eu une relation qui avait duré plusieurs siècles jusqu'à ce que le plus petit ne rencontre Tom Jedusor. Et même si leurs nuits torrides et leurs petits moments de tendresse allaient lui manquer Hermès ne voulait en rien gâcher le bonheur qu'avait trouvé son petit cousin adoré. Et puis il n'avait qu'à attendre que le Mage Noir ne meurt et qu'Aérion s'en remette.

 **\- Bien sûr, excuse-moi !** Se reprit le Dieu des voyageurs pas désolé du tout. **Et non ne t'inquiète pas ce message n'est pas de Zeus, ni de Hades d'ailleurs. C'est un message de ton dernier demi-frère.**

 **\- Merci.** Il l'ouvrit et commença à le lire avant de relever la tête. **Mais depuis quand tu accepte de transporter les messages de demi-dieux.**

 **\- Oh tu sais, il m'a proposé quelque chose d'intéressant en retour.** Répondit-il évasivement en haussant les épaules.

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était pour le revoir lui. Que c'était parce qu'il lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces quelques années.  
Hermès soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel pour voir où en était la course du soleil.

 **\- Bon il va falloir que j'y aille moi.** Il se tourna vers Aérion qui lui offrait un merveilleux sourire et l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par la taille pour le plaquer contre son torse musclé.

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de protester qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sachant que ça serait sûrement le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient avant plusieurs siècles au moins, il se laissa faire et approfondis lui-même l'échange. Lorsque enfin il se séparèrent Hermès lui baisa le front avec douceur avant de se retransformer et de disparaître dans le ciel. Aérion, lui avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement. Le messager des Dieux arrivait toujours à lui faire autant d'effet avec un simple baiser. Le jeune Dieu sourit avec tendresse. Au moins ils avaient eu un au-revoir digne de ce nom.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que Tom le sache. Sinon il allait avoir droit à une crise de jalousie dans les règles de l'art ! Les serpents étaient des animaux _extrêmement_ possessifs.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin roulé qu'il avait dans la main et c'est nettement plus joyeux qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

Ce dernier était tranquillement à son bureau en train d'attendre l'arrivée de son pion avec impatience. Lorsque soudain un frisson de mauvaise augure remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son visage devint grave alors qu'il fixait la porte d'entrée de son bureau : quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait que cela serait dangereux.

C'était pour bientôt...

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous de celui-là ?  
Personnellement j'aime bien le personnage d'Hermès. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu au départ mais l'idée est venue au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais.  
Ça vous plaît ? *w***

 **Je peux avoir un câlin d'encouragement ? ^w^**

 **BBBP ^_-**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut les gens ! Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à pondre ce chapitre mais je vous avoue l'avoir un peu oublié. Pourtant je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Alalalalala... Va falloir que je fasse un peu plus attention à tout ça**

 **luna park : Ahah ! Merci pour ta review. J'ai beaucoup aimé décrire Hermès, c'était absolument pas prévu au début. J'espère que cette fiction te plaira toujours avec ce nouveau chapitre ^^**

 **CelesteDiam1789 : Ah mais je n'ai pas dit qui était le petit frère de Aérion ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir. Et oui Dumby va souffrir ! Mouhahahahahahaha ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^_-**

 **Lilas Chupa : Salut Lil's ! Tu vas bien ? Héhé ! Bien sûr que le vieux croûton va souffrir et il ne sera pas le seul d'ailleurs. Aérion va s'en donner à cœur joie ! Merci pour ta review *w***

 **Guest : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Quand aux pouvoirs de Aérion, on ne sait pas encore, tu vas devoir mettre ton mal en patience ^^**

 **Sunako-Nee : Ouaaaaah ! Merci pour le câlin Su-chan *w* Et merci aussi pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !**

 **Lullaby14 : Hello ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à attirer ton attention sur ma fiction. Et bienj'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. D'ailleurs si à un moment donné tu n'aimes plus, tu me diras pourquoi steuplai ? *w***

 **Yuukitsune : Ahah ! Merci pour ta review Kit ! Et je ne sais pas si Tom va devenir immortel, c'est Hermès qui sera triste si c'était le cas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Lis et tu verras ^_- (Non, non, je ne fais absolument pas de pub pour ma fiction XD)**

 **Coton de Loup : Coton de Loup a-t-elle pu profiter de la fraîcheur et de la douceur des pastèques ? Pandadoudoucornu préfère les oranges ! Ahah ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

 **Guest : Merciiiii ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre ! =3**

 **Kieran Eldir : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et la review soit dit en passant ! J'espère que la suite te plaira alors n_n**

 **Luchun : Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé à genoux pendant si longtemps ! Ma fiction me fait te dire qu'elle a beaucoup apprécié ta déclaration d'amour et qu'elle t'aime beaucoup aussi. Peut être que si tu continuais à lire jusqu'au bout tu pourrais obtenir une soirée en tête à tête X'D Merci pour ta review !**

 **Indomptee : Hello hello hello beauté ! Merci pour ta review ça fait trop plaisir ! Je suis contente que le personnage de Hermès ait autant plu ! Il n'était pas trop prévu à la base mais bon... Evidemment que Voldy reste le number one ! Quoique... il faut s'attendre à tout ! ^_-**

 **Elo17 : Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que Aérion te plaise. Si tu aimes les Harry Serpentards il y a plein de fictions sur ça. Si tu n'en as pas encore lu et que tu veux des tuyaux je serai ravie de te donner des titres ! *w***

 **louanne56 : Coucou ! Je m'excuse de ne répondre que maintenant ! -' Et donc la suite est pour MAINTENANT ! Merci pour ta review ^_-**

 **Kuroe17 : Salut ! La suite est pour de suite ! Désolée de ne répondre que maintenant mais merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

 **OUF ! Je n'ai jamais eu autant de review pour un chapitre ! Franchement merci beaucoup ! Ça fait tellement plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse de voir que cette fiction plaît autant *w***  
 **Merci à tous et à toutes et j'espère sincèrement vous voir pour le chapitre suivant !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, mangeaient tranquillement dans la Grande Salle dans un joyeux brouhaha. Comme à chaque fois depuis quelques temps, Harry n'écoutait pas les paroles incessantes de ses camarades, plongé dans ses pensées et les yeux perdus dans le vide. Du côté des Serpentards, Draco s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami. Ce dernier ne leur avait pas parlé de la surprise de son Père mais depuis sa visite chez sa famille, il était de plus en plus pensif. Ça en devenait un peu inquiétant.

Severus, lui, ne s'inquiétait pas tellement. Triton ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation en détail, il savait juste que son maître et ami allait bien. Tout ce qui inquiétait véritablement le maître des potions étaient les victimes des pensées du faux Potter. À passer quelques siècles auprès de la même personne on finissait forcément par reconnaître les expressions faciales de cette dernière. Et à l'instant présent, Severus pouvait dire que le fils de Poséidon pensait à quelques mauvais tours qu'il pourrait jouer à certaines personnes.  
Aussi le vampire se demanda si l'amant de Aérion avait décidé de bientôt passer à l'attaque. Si ça avait été le cas, le petit dieu leur en aurait parlé. N'est-ce pas ?

Loin, très loin de tout ça, Aérion pensait bel et bien à toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'il allait faire subir au monde sorcier. Et surtout, il se demandait quand est-ce que son frère déciderait de pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'impatientait mais presque ! Qui disait que l'immortalité rendait patient ? Foutaise. Ce n'était pas vivre plusieurs siècles, voire plusieurs millénaires, qui allait rendre Aérion patient. Et ça, son entourage l'avait compris assez douloureusement.

Le fils de Poséidon se redressa alors brusquement sur son banc lorsqu'il sentit une présence bien connue s'approcher de l'école. Dumbledore qui n'avait pas quitté son pion des yeux se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se dire à la table de s Gryffondors pour redonner un tel sourire au garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mais le directeur ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin qu'un tremblement de terre secoua le château alors qu'il sentait que des intrus s'étaient introduis dans l'école. Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et ramena le calme en ordonnant aux élèves d'arrêter de crier. Seulement, quand le calme revint un peu, une grande ombre passa par la fenêtre, faisant hurler une nouvelle fois les élèves tandis que la plupart s'accroupissaient par terre dans un réflexe de survit.

Un rire joyeux échappa à Aérion alors qu'il levait les mains en tournant sur lui-même. Tous les regardèrent comme si il était fou mais il n'y fit pas attention, son regard rivé sur le cheval ailé qui lui faisait face. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel cheval ailé comme ceux qu'avaient utilisé les élèves de BeauxBâtons pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Non, il avait devant lui son frère, fils de Poséidon et délivré par le sang de Méduse : Pégase.

L'animal se posa juste devant son frère et frotta sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme sous le rire de celui-ci. Le sorcier passa ses mains dans la crinière et flatta l'encolure de Pégase en chuchotant dans son oreille à quel point il était heureux de le revoir.

 **\- Bonjour mon frère !** S'éleva alors une voix qui fit s'élargir le sourire du brun à la cicatrice.

 **\- Percy !** S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en se tournant vers l'interpellé.

Ce dernier sauta du dos du cheval ailé en faisant bien attention de ne pas abîmer les plumes de son demi-frère équidé. Ce que ce dernier sembla apprécier d'ailleurs.  
Aérion observa son petit-frère avec attention. Ses cheveux noirs avaient légèrement poussé et tombaient un peu devant ses yeux vert-océan magnifiques. Il portait un débardeur noir qui faisait ressortir ses muscle saillants et sa peau bronzée et un jean tout simple. Le jeune demi-dieu observa son aîné et eut une petite moue déçue quand à l'apparence de celui-ci avant de s'avancer vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

Aérion lui rendit volontiers son étreinte et plongea avec délice son visage dans le cou de son petit frère. Il sentait la mer et la sable chaud. Aérion releva la tête vers lui et grimaça en se rendant compte que Percy avait bien une tête de plus que lui. C'était lui le grand frère et il restait le plus petit en taille de la famille !

 **\- Tu as encore grandi.** Grommela-t-il au regard interrogateur du plus jeune.

Percy éclata de rire et serra une nouvelle fois son frère dans ses bras quand celui-ci fit mine de s'écarter pour bouder.

 **\- Sois pas jaloux, mon frère.** Puis il reprit plus bas, de sorte que seul le dieux ne l'entende. **Je préfère ta véritable apparence et de loin.**

 **\- Et tu n'es pas le seul...** Soupira le sorcier sur le même ton.

Un hennissement mécontent les fit se retourner en direction de Pégase qui fusillait un autre jeune homme du regard. Ce dernier était à peu près du même gabarit que que Percy au plus grand damne de Aérion qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir petit et malingre à côté de ces grandes gigues pleines de muscles. Le garçon était blond et avait des yeux bleus dans lesquels le fils de Poséidon cru voir quelques éclairs. Il écarquilla les yeux en trouvant que cette description collait bien trop avec celle que son Oncle Zeus lui avait fait de son dernier fils.  
Le brun hésita entre ricaner au futur désespoir qui allait s'abattre sur Poudlard ou à désespérer lui-même. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment devait se passer la cohabitation de Percy et du blond...

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé Peg, je te promet de faire plus attention la prochaine fois...** Se repentissait le fils de Zeus sous le regard furibond de Pégase qui n'avait pas aimé perdre une plume.

 **\- Peg ?** S'étonna Aérion.

 **\- Oui, c'est le surnom que lui a trouvé Jason.** En entendant son prénom, le blond se tourna vers eux et tendit la main à Aérion pour le saluer.

 **\- Et il te laisse l'appeler comme ça ?** Demanda-t-il directement au romain.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec hésitation avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux prouvant sa gêne.

 **\- Et bien je pense que mon cher frère à eu un coup de cœur pour toi Jason.** Rigola le brun à la cicatrice en plongeant son regard dans celui du cheval. **Peg ? Ça va te poursuivre jusqu'en Enfer mon vieux.**

Pégase eut un regard méprisant pour le petit dieux devant lui en se redressant de toute sa taille avant de battre des ailes dans sa direction. C'est avec amusement que Aérion lutta contre la bourrasque que créa ce mouvement avant de râler en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Il fusilla le cheval ailé des yeux tandis que l'équidé se moquait de lui.

 **\- Stupide cheval...** Grogna le fils de Poséidon. Derrière lui, Jason et Percy regardait abasourdis les sorciers remettre les chaises et les tables qui avaient bougé à cause du vent à leur place.

 **\- Ry !** Cria une voix qui semblait sortir de nulle part.

Un garçon un peu plus jeune que les deux premiers et beaucoup plus petit sortit des ombres et se jeta dans les bras du faux Harry Potter. Il avait des cheveux très noirs et bouclés ainsi que des yeux marrons presque noirs. Il portait un jean noir, des baskets noires, un tee-shirt sur lequel on pouvait voir plusieurs têtes de mort, une veste en cuir noire, des mitaines noires et un anneau d'or sur chaque oreille. Ça faisait beaucoup de noir tout de même.

 **\- Nico ?** Murmura Aérion en reconnaissant le jeune homme dans ses bras sans trop y croire. **Je ne pensais pas que ton père te lâcherait aussi facilement.**

 **\- Vous vous connaissez ?** S'enquit Jason étonné.

 **\- Oh oui !** Répondit joyeusement le plus jeune du groupe. **Ry passe de temps en temps voir mon père.**

Jason et Percy grimacèrent. Qui par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe rendrait visite à Hadès de son plein gré ? Aérion apparemment. Il devenait de plus en plus évident pour les deux jeunes demi-dieux que les Dieux avaient un sérieux problème. On comprenait bien vite d'où venait le caractère de leurs enfants d'ailleurs...

Amusé de la joie du fils d'Hadès, Aérion sourit en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs hirsutes avec douceur. Puis il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Percy avant qu'un sourire narquois ne prenne place sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche mais on le coupa.

 **\- Excusez-moi mes garçons,** les quatre dieu et demi-dieux se tournèrent vers le directeur qui était intervenu, agacé d'avoir été ignoré. **Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**

 **\- C'est qui lui ?**

 **\- Au fait pourquoi tout le monde porte des robes ici ? C'est une école pour travestis ?**

 **\- Vous savez où vous êtes au moins ?** Soupira Nico qui n'avait pas quitté les bras de Aérion.

Ce dernier se contenta de les regarder avec amusement. Avisant les moues légèrement coupables de ses deux cousins, Nico soupira une seconde fois.

 **\- Excusez-moi...**

 **\- Comme Pégase nous a proposé de nous emmener à mon frère, on a pas vraiment cherché où c'était exactement.** Expliqua Percy sous le regard exaspéré de Nico.

 **\- Jeune gens...** Essaya une nouvelle fois Dumbledore alors qu'une veine sur sa tempe commençait à pulser dangereusement

 **\- Et puis le plus important est qu'on soit arrivé à bon port.** Marmonna Jason.

 **\- Messieurs, je v...**

 **\- Sombres crétins.**

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- S'IL VOUS PLAIT !**

Tous se tournèrent vers le Directeur de Poudlard qui avait dû user d'un _sonorus_ pour se faire entendre. Quand il fut sûr que l'attention de tout le monde était sur lui il reprit.

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Vous allez pas nous lâcher tant qu'on ne vous aura pas répondu n'est-ce pas ?** S'agaça légèrement Percy qui n'aimait pas que l'on coupe ses retrouvailles. **Je m'appelle Percy et je suis le frère de Aér... _Harry_.** Se corrigea-t-il au dernier moment sous le regard insistant de ce dernier. **Jason et Nico sont nos cousins. D'autres questions ?**

* * *

 **Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Hum hum..**  
 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous jeunes gens ? Vous vous y attendez pas n'est-ce pas ?**  
 **Comment vont réagir les élèves ? Les amis de Harry ?**

 **J'ai droit à un câlin ! Siouplaaaaaaait ?**  
 **C'est clair, un câlin sinon pas de suite ! Na.**

 **A plus petites choses de mon cœur ! =3**  
 **BBBP ^_-**


End file.
